A Twilight Reversed Story
by Edward1918
Summary: AU story where Edward is the human and Bella is the vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Dying didnt seem like a possibility at the time I'd exiled myself to Forks. Renee and her new husband (that's about the fourth or fifth one I've seen in about two months) wanted to go traveling, and no way was I going to ride along and listen to them talk about their differences, and hear them kiss the whole entire ride there.

So I'm leaving to Forks, and they can go off on their own. Renee tried to hug me, but I refused it. She tried so hard to make me happy, by changing herself, but I wasnt happy. "Have a good flight, son. Call when you land." She smiled at me, but I just rolled my eyes and threw in my Ipod.

I faced destruction in you

just killed me and walked away

I gave my heart to the cruel

My heart will not beat again

Okay, that's not going to make me feel any better. I shuffled the song again.

Your eyes are swallowing me

Mirrors start to whisper, shadows start to sing

My skins smothering me help me find a way to breathe!

Sure, that'll help. I fell asleep on the plane ride and as it touched down in Seattle, I woke up. My ipod was almost dead, and it was playing some weird song. I turned it off, and headed to get my luggage.

" Edward, how've you been?" Charlie asked, as he drove us both to his house. Well, mine as soon as I got there.

" Great, I guess." If you count Renee being a slut great, then yep, just great.

Charlie started talking sports with me, and the truth was, I didnt want to talk sports. I was more into cars.

He pulled into the driveway, and as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out, I saw a truck sitting in the driveway.

" What do you think?" Charlie said from behind me.

I turned around toward him, in astonishment. There's no way he bought that for me.

"You...bought this? No way!" I went over to it, taking a look inside. "Man, this car rocks!"

Charlie chuckled and carried my things inside, leaving me to marvel and admire the cab. I spent a good hour fixing it up, and was still trying to get the oil in the car when a car pulled up to our house.

"Hey, liking the cab, I see." A gruff voice said behind me. I whirled, almost hitting my head and grinned.

" Billy, nice to see you again!" I said, shaking his hand. A young lady hopped out of the truck beside mine, and smiled at me.

" You are?" I asked, trying to place a name with her face.

" Jackie. We used to play doctor together when we were little."

" Oh, that's right!" I laughed and she joined in.

" So this truck was yours, originally?" I said, moving to put the last of the oil in the truck.

" Yeah, your father bought it off Billy." Jackie commented. " I'm fixing up my own car."

" What is it?" I asked, interested now.

" A Volkswagen Rabbit. Its gonna be awesome!" She laughed. " You should come down and take a ride when its done."

" Deal." We talked some more and then they left. I started up the truck, liking the sound of it as it turned over. Then I shut the engine off, and headed inside to eat dinner.

That night, I couldnt sleep. The rain pelted the window and the roof, making it worse for me. I sat up, and pulled my ipod out from my suitcase, turning it on and laying on my pillow, listening to calm music. Within seconds I was sleeping with it in my ear.

School wasnt that great either the next day. I had the map in front ofy face, and I was laughed at cause I looked pale. Arizona didnt have any teams that I liked, and I mostly spent my days watching NASCAR or those fix it up car shows.

I arrived at my class a little late, and sat down, out of breath. The teacher scolded me for being late, and I just rolled my eyes. In the back of the class, I saw a very pretty girl, with brown hair, and eyes the color of coal. She was staring at me now, hatred in her eyes, and I turned away, gulping down the bile that had just come up.

I had a lot to learn before I'd fit into this school.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving home seemed endless to me, since the roads were wet and I had to keep the truck at 40. It could drive faster, since I'd fixed it yesterday, but I didnt want to wreck my car Charlie bought off Billy.

I pulled into the driveway, and stepped out of the cab, heading inside after closing the door to the cab. It was slightly misting, and my hair had gotten damp. I shook it out, and headed up the stairs.

I couldnt stop thinking about her death glare. What had I done to her to possibly make her mad? It was unlikely that I, Edward Swan, could possibly make a girl hate me just by coming to Forks on my first day of school there. It was enough to wonder.

Sighing, I got started on the calculus that Mr. Varner gave the class. It didnt help my thoughts, as they just ended up all about this mysterious girl.

During dinner, I could barely eat. Charlie shrugged it off, and I went off to bed, not feeling that great about tomorrow. The rain started again heavy that night, and I still couldnt get to bed till one, when it finally stopped.

Lunch was something I looked forward to, since every class was boring as hell. In the lunchroom, I took my tray of food and sat down at an empty table. People were busy laughing and throwing food at each other. I just picked at it, not really that hungry.

"Hey, whatcha doing by yourself, pretty boy?" A voice behind me said, and I turned around. The girl was in my Spanish class, and I didn't really catch her name because I was too busy thinking about the odd look on that girl's face. Why was she staring at me like that?

"Hello?!" She said, impatient, and I snapped to.

"Um, sorry." I smiled politely. "Edward Swan, and you are?"

"Angela Weber. I'm in your Spanish class." She sighed, putting her tray on the table and sitting beside me. "You don't look like your from around here."

"I'm not. I just moved from Arizona." I replied, taking a bite of my pizza. I had to force it down my throat because it wouldn't go down.

"Ah, that's why. You looked pale to me." She commented and laughed, taking up some of her salad and putting it all into her mouth.

I laughed timidly, and looked away, at the door. It opened then, and a couple came in, looking exactly like the girl that stared at me. "Who are they?" I asked Angela, unable to take my eyes off them, afraid they might vanish.

"Oh them? That's Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. The rest of the siblings always follow suit like that," She explained as the next two came in. "That's Jasper, the one that's got blonde hair and looks like he's in pain every second. Alice, she thinks she's better than everyone, with her stupid graceful walk..." Angela was gripping the fork she had so tight I thought it would bend in half.

"You okay, Ang?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She muttered. The door opened again finally, and I turned and saw it was the girl that had stared at me, and this time she met my eyes with a calmer, more friendly demeanor. She smiled at me, and walked on, passing our table as she followed Jasper and Alice. "Who was she?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, her. She's Bella Cullen. Apparently, she's too good for ordinary humans like us. Don't waste your time on her." She took a bite of her salad, watching the cafeteria crowd.

"Wow." Was all I could say, looking over to their table. She met my gaze, as if she knew that I was watching her. I had to look away, my heart beating double time in my stomach.

"Wow? Come on Edward, she's obviously not your league." Angela said, and the bell rang, signaling the start of Bio.

"During class today, we will be working on the same thing I introduced last time, Mitosis. Now, your partner and you will be getting these slides to look at and identify the stages." The teacher put a box of slides on the desk, and walked off. "You have half the class period to get this done." He told everyone and we all started working.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself to you yesterday. You must be Edward Swan." The girl said, her voice a musical melody.

"Um, how do you know my name?" I asked, as calmly and carefully as I could.

"Everyone's been talking about you. No wonder they do." She smiled a dazzling smile that made my heart constrict.

"O-kay." It didn't upset me like it should have, but it left me feeling weird after what she'd just told me. People talking about me? No way.

"Ladies first?" I offered, to be polite.

"Your such a gentlemen." She smiled back at me and looked into the microscope. "Prophase." She slid the microscope away from her toward me. "Wanna look?"

I grabbed it from her and took a peek inside. She was right. I wrote the word on my paper and slid the next slide into the microscope. This time I looked first. "Anaphase."

She grinned. "Mind if I check?"

I shook my head and she looked in. She nodded her approval and wrote it down on her paper. It was mesmerizing to watch her hand flow gracefully as she wrote the answer. She had to shake me to get the next one down on the worksheet.

I blushed and it continued like that till the lab was complete. The teacher signaled about ten minutes before class was over and I started to scribble on my notebook. "Weather's nice, don't you think?" I heard Bella say, and I turned toward her, setting my pencil down.

"Yeah, I guess, why?"

Bella shrugged, and looked out the window again before turning to me. "Just a conversational starter. So you moved from Arizona?" She quickly fired at me.

"Um, yeah, how'd you know?" She was really odd for a human being. I would have to ask around.

"Well, I have to do my research, don't I?" She chuckled, and I looked at her weirdly. "I'm teasing, I picked it up from your friend there, Angela. Nice girl isn't she?"

I nodded, and picked at the bottom of my paper. The bell finally rang, and she exited the same way she did yesterday, making me feel like I didn't make enough effort to talk to her.

Gym had me up and rolling, with basketball out of the way and tennis in its place. Our team won, scoring three out of five with the opponent team. I was feeling refreshed and ready to go again, but unfortunately, gym had ended. I packed up my tennis racket and headed into the locker room to change.

Once I'd gotten out of there, I headed for the truck. It was pouring down rain, and I'd brought no jacket with me. I ran to the cab, and opened the door, sliding my bag onto the seat beside me and cranking up the heater. I shivered as I started the car and headed toward Charlie's. It still didn't feel like home to me yet. Maybe later it would feel that way.

I plugged in my ipod and turned on some AFI.

AFI (No Ressurection)

I wanted to save you

Give breath that escaped you

But you stayed down (stayed down)

To resuscitate you

Breath my breath back into you

You stayed out (stayed out)

I wanted to shake you

To scream to awaken you

You stayed down (stayed out)

In your slumber you saw everything

Everything but me

Why must we stop?

Why must we stop now?

Why must you crush our glow?

Don't you know that heaven is slow?

Don't remake our heaven

I wanted to save us

Wept words that escaped us

But you stayed out (You shut them out)

I fell down to face you

To find you were wakeful

And you'd forced me out, I'm nothing now

In your slumber you saved everything

Everything but me

Why must we stop?

Why must we stop now?

Why must you crush our glow?

Don't you know that heaven is slow?

Don't remake our heaven

Why must we stop?

Why must we stop now?

Why must you crush our glow?

Don't you know that heaven is slow?

Don't erase our heaven

"Why must you crush our glow? Ohh..." I was singing the song even after it stopped and a new one came on. I turned off the engine as I pulled it into the driveway, and pulled out my ipod from the stereo. Then I grabbed my bag and headed inside. It was a long day, but I finally made it home.

Charlie wasn't home yet, so I started making some stir fry with vegetables. That sounded good to me, and Renee used to make it before she started being a whore. It always reminded me of her. I hummed the tune from the AFI song while I was busy making dinner. Bella popped into my mind, but I never actually stopped and thought about her.

Once dinner was done, I headed upstairs to finish my calculus and my essay that was due the next couple weeks. Both finished, I fell onto my bed, and put in my ipod. It was softly playing a piano piece by Debussy. I played along with it, imagining a grand piano in front of me, and fell asleep as it ended.

School now had a meaning for me, now that Bella was part of my life. She spent the rest of the school year talking to me and getting to know me better. It was the best days with her that gave me purpose to be there. When she wasn't, I was useless, thinking about her constantly and almost flunking classes.

Bella just had to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

My worst thoughts every time I came to school were: What if Bella doesn't show up? What if she decides to leave and never comes back? Those thoughts pulled me under and didn't make me resurface unless she had showed up. I thought she was a figure of my imagination, that my mind just made up because I was bored and had nothing else to do. She couldn't possibly exist.

Angela seemed to notice my behavior in class, and also during lunch, when we both would stare at each other. Bella would break her gaze first, as always, and I would be left wondering what questions she had for me to answer today. I wanted to know so much about her, why her eyes changed color, and why she never ate. Her tray always sat there, untouched, and her family's too. It made me wonder.

During biology, Mike came up to my desk and asked me if I wanted to go to a party this weekend with him. "It's at my house, dude, you've gotta come." He begged, and if I had known any better, I would have said no because all he does is drink. But since Charlie didn't know about my behavior, I agreed to come to his stupid shitty party.

"Fine, this party better not be a shithole." I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms.

"Dude, it wont. I've got beer and tequila. Besides, my parents aren't going to be home for a while. They went on a cruise somewhere, I don't remember." He rubbed his temples.

I just shrugged. "Whatever, I'll be there."

He left, and Bella turned toward me, her eyes full of questions. She also had warnings in her eyes, but I wasnt reading that much into her gaze.

"What was that? You're seriously going to a frat boys party?" She questions, her hands on the table again. I also noticed that she had scooted as far from me as possible again.

"Yes, I am. I am a partier, so don't judge me." I fired back at her, rolling my eyes. She didn't have to be my mom number two.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you not to go." She replied back, and that was the end of the conversation. I just pushed it off, and paid attention to the teacher.

Gym class was the one class I could waste energy, and burn anger out of my system. Which is exactly what I did, and got in huge trouble for it. We were now playing volleyball, and it was my turn to serve. When I hit it up in the air, it flew over the net and smacked a girl right in her face. My eyes went wide, and I ran over to the girl, making sure she didn't get major injuries.

"Swan, get your ass over here!" Coach called, and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Coach, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to-" He cut me off.

"I saw your spike, and it did NOT seem friendly at all. Sit out." He pointed to the bench, and I sighed, defeated. The team complained to the coach that they were going to lose and without me they weren't a team.

Gym ended and I was in the most possible worst mood of my life. I needed some beer or something. I drove home with my hands gripping the wheel so tight that I thought my hand might explode. It relieved some of the anger I felt directed at Bella, but some of it at Mike.

When I pulled up into the driveway, Bella was there, her perfectly angled body leaning against her Volvo. My heart stopped momentarily, but then I knew why she was here.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I said, just to get the ball rolling.

"Preventing you from going to that party. What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I need a change from this boring town. God, will you quit acting like your my mother?" I said, through my teeth.

Bella was fuming, but I could see she was gripping the Volvo. When she released her hand, the car had a dent the size of her hand.

I noticed the dent, but didn't make a move on it. "Fine, you want me not to go? I won't go." I said, crossing my arms.

"No, Edward, it's not just that..." She replied, a little hesitant to say what she wanted.

"Then what?" I asked, though when she said my name, it felt right, like we were meant to be together.

She was about to say something, when that familiar truck pulled up.

"Edward!" Jackie waved, a smile planted on her face.

"I've gotta go." Bella hissed under her breath and got in her Volvo and left.

I watched her drive away and sighed, as Jackie came up, and gave me a hug.

"Hey you! Charlie invited us over for dinner tonight."

I pulled back, and looked at her, waiting for her punch line. But I knew she was serious, by her look of happiness. Shit, I hadn't expected this.

Charlie came home after Jackie and Billy had come with his favorite fish fry, and I started dinner as Charlie and Billy talked in the living room. Jackie sat up on the bar and watched as I threw dinner together, which was pasta. I felt in a mood for Italian tonight.

"So, you can cook?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've learned on my own. My mom wasn't really around me to cook." I said, pushing the sauce around the pan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine." I set the spoon down, and look up at Jackie. "My mom's just really hard to talk about. I feel like Charlie just took me in out of guilt."

"Edward..." Jackie started, but was interrupted by Charlie and Billy.

Dinner wasn't really eventful. Just Charlie and Billy being their usual selves, talking gossip. I tried to listen to Jackie, talking about her friends on the Rez, but all I could think about was Bella. I scooted food around my plate, making it look like I had eaten, and then excused myself from the table when I felt it appropriate.

I headed up to my room, and seconds later, heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said, and looked up as Jackie came in.

"What's up? You left the table early." She said, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Nothing really. I'm just tired." I shrugged, and laid back on the bed.

"Ah. You seemed distant when I was talking to you."

"I just have, um, a project to do. It's pretty extensive." I lied, turning toward the window.

"Oh. Well, I wish you luck on it." She replied.

I smiled at her, and went down with her to say goodbye to both of them. Then I cleaned up dinner and headed up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed, all Mike could talk about is his stupid party, which I knew was going to be so fucking lame. I didn't know why I wanted to go anyway. Bella kept a sharp eye on me, but I didn't care, I showed her defiance in my step when I walked past her table and when I sat at our usual lab table, it was the same. She returned my defiance with a scowl, and that was how it was until the party.

I changed my outfit several times that afternoon, hoping to impress Bella all while looking drop dead gorgeous for all the ladies there. The perfect outfit finally arrived, black see through t-shirt, some tight pants, and my nikes. I messed my hair up, like I'd just been sleeping on it, and then smiled satisfactorily at my reflection. Here we go, I thought, grabbing my keys to the Chevy and hopping in.

As I pulled up, the party was in full swing. People were already dispersing out to the lawn and talking in groups. Others were laughing loudly, already drunk. Not much fun inside, I see. I swung the car around and parked outside his house, and got out of the cab. I pulled my denim jacket on, and headed inside.

Of course, Mike was in over his head drunk. "Dude, you made it! Come join the party!" He yelled, his beer sloshing over his cup.

"Yeah, sure." I said, and grabbed someone's cup of beer from them, downing it in one gulp. I planned to get so wasted tonight...

I was on my fourth or fifth cup, I couldn't remember, but some frat boys asked me to play beer pong with them, so I agreed. I whipped their asses, and was paid 50 dollars as the reward.

"Who wants to challenge me, the beer pong king?" I yelled so everyone could hear. In my peripheral vision I could see a pale figure moving in the back, watching me. I'd forgotten the person's name, what was it, Breanna? Bree? I knew it started with a B.

People gathered to watch me win the next set of beer pong. I downed cup after cup until I couldn't see anything and it was impossible for me to even play. I staggered back, and then tripped on the rug, falling on my ass.

I shook my head, looking up at the people watching me worriedly. The figure in the corner moved forward, all pale and gold-eyed. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice velvet and honey. I couldn't get anything out, just a squeak, and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I wasn't even sure where I was. It wasn't until I felt the breeze in the room that I realized I was in my room. Oh shit, Charlie! I sat up only bed, moaning at the pain in my head.

"You really took a spill tonight." A voice came from the darkness.

I jumped at the sudden sound, and looked around. "Bella?" I whispered, and grabbed my head.

"It's me." She came out of the shadows, and sat down on my bed. She did it so gracefully, I almost thought she wasn't human. Maybe she wasn't. "I told you plenty of times you shouldn't have gone."

"Really?! God, Bella, your not helping my headache." I leaned back, my hand still on my head.

"Fine, do you need anything? Ibuprofen? Advil?" She asked, and got up off the bed.

"Advil. Maybe like three or four. God my head..."

She was out the door and returned merely a fraction of a second later. I was too much in pain to figure out how she did that.

"Here." She gave them to me, and I took them from her, popping the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with the water. Already my headache was starting to dissolve.

"Better?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why me? Out of all the boys you could pick, you pick me. What's so special about me?" I ask, when the pounding in my head stopped.

"Because, Edward, your really hard for me to read. It's like your blocking your thoughts without knowing it."

"Mom always called me her 'open book'. Not that I care now..." I responded, throwing back the rest of my water.

"You should care." Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Why? What has that stupid bitch ever done for me?" I ask, and set the cup on the nightstand.

"She's your mom, I don't have to answer that for you." She watched my reaction, exhaling sharply.

"Yeah, your right, you don't. Why are you even here?" I was in a mood now.

"Well you passed out on the floor and people were laughing at you. I figured I'd do you a favor and take you home."

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Why didn't you just leave me there? I don't even care anymore."

"I...I don't know." Bella mused.

After a while, I fell asleep on Bella's shoulder, without meaning to. It was so comfortable, and I felt safe around her. I felt bad for being an ass to her, but all my anger toward my mom couldn't be bottled in anymore.

In the late morning, I woke again to find Bella gone and the window wide open. Of course. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, hearing a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, and Charlie came in.

"Where did you go last night?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Mike threw a party because his parents were away, so I went." I shrugged.

"Well I had to go and put an end to that party. You know why?"

I looked away toward the window. "Because it was too loud?" I said sheepishly.

"No, because of you and your loud mouth!" Charlie said, sternly.

"I..." I tried to say, but he held his hand up.

"You aren't allowed to go out for a month. Your phone stays with me." He held his hand out.

"What? That's not fair!" I said, my voice raised.

"Edward, I'm doing this for your own good. Hand it over."

I sat there for a second, and then grabbed my IPhone and handed it to him.

"Thank you. You can have it back after your month's over."

I growled under my breath, and waited until Charlie was gone. Then I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

"Someone had a bad morning." I heard Bella say.

"Go away. It's all your fault."

"My fault, that you chose to go to the party? Mmm, not likely."

"No, it's your fault I'm in this situation!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"Fine, you don't want me around, I'll stay out of your life." Bella said, and was out the window before I could even comprehend that she'd moved.

What was she hiding? I needed to find out what it was, and fast.

Around lunchtime, I ran back upstairs and booted up my old computer. I needed to get a laptop or something. While I waited, I started to clean up my room a bit. It was getting messy, and I was sort of embarrassed now that Bella came in and saw it like this.

I had made my bed when the computer finally got to the login screen. I typed the password and then waited for that. It was testing my patience today, I just knew it.

When it finally loaded, I clicked into the internet and googled Bella's last name. It didn't come up with anything, only that they lived in Alaska for two years before moving to Forks.

Right then, I was stuck. What else could I type in? Her fast movement? It wasn't even human.

Typing in 'speed' to the google bar, it came up with sites affiliated with myths and legends. Curiosity getting the better of me, I clicked on each one. Some talked about mythical creatures with impossibly good looking features, pale skin, and running close to the speed of sound.

Some websites' descriptions matched Bella, but I couldn't get anything off her speed. I would have to observe her more and then confirm my theory.

It had snowed on Sunday, making the ground thick with ice. I laced on hiking boots, hoping it would work over ice. I placed a jacket over my shirt, and then headed out to the truck. Charlie had placed snow chains on the tires the night before, after the snow stopped, so I was grateful.

I treaded carefully over the ice till I reached the cab, and then got in, starting the truck and heading down to Forks High.

It wasn't till I got to the school traffic light that I realized someone was skidding toward me, and fast. I spun around in my seat, and only made one noise of horror before shutting my eyes. I braced myself for the impact, but it wasn't anything bigger than rocking the cab. Opening one eye, I looked around in confusion, but saw no one but the person in the other car.

"Swan, I'm so sorry! The ice is super slippery!" The man apologized.

Bella was standing by her car, her eyebrows raised in amusement or something else. She was part of it, I had a gut feeling.

Getting myself together, I pulled my car into the parking lot, avoiding the ambulances. Charlie would freak if he knew I was part of the accident.

I parked the cab and got out, my gaze fixed on Bella. She smirked, and walked away from my knowing stare, headed to class. She was going to tell me what she's hiding, whether I drill her or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Gritting my teeth, I pulled myself together after the minor accident and was about to head to class when I heard Charlie calling me. Great.

"Edward! God, are you alright?" He ran up to me, and checked around for struggle or bleeding.

"Dad, I'm fine." I said, pushing his hand away.

"Good, cause Eric's license is going to be suspended for a while." He grumbled.

"That was Eric?" I said, appalled.

"Yes, it was. Yorkie, right?" He stared into my eyes sternly.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, dad. Don't suspend his license, he just hit the ice wrong." I spoke for him.

Charlie grunted, and muttered something incoherent, then spoke again. "Alright. Maybe you should go and rest. You're looking a little lightheaded, like your about to faint."

Maybe I was. Or maybe it was cause all the information I have so far on Bella is enough to make me faint. Speed and now strength. Hmm, it's possible I could act like I needed to go home. It would give me some more answers as to what Bella is.

"Dad, maybe your right. I've got to lay down." I tried to walk past Charlie but I ended up leaning on him for support, my forehead clammy and chalky white.

"Your going home. I'll stay and clean up around here. Do you want me to stay home with you?" He looked too concerned.

"No! I mean...no. I'll be fine. Just, do your job, I'll be home...resting. Yeah, resting." I gave him a thumbs up and turned to get into my truck. Then I drove away, watching until Charlie was out of sight.

I cranked up my radio, and turned on some Twenty One Pilots.

I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep

I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep

But I can't, but I can't

When you all have guns for hands

I sang along to the song, dancing in the car with no care at all. Though it was a bit dangerous to be paying attention to the song and not the road, so I quit dancing and focused on the matter at hand.

When I got home, I pulled into the driveway, and then got out, grabbing my school bag and headed inside after unlocking the door. I dropped my stuff and ran upstairs to my room, where I booted my computer up.

As I waited, I paced the room, hoping it would be a fast boot up. Nope, it seemed to be taunting me, going slow on purpose so I couldn't use it for my sleuthing. Edward the detective, at your service.

I chuckled at my little scenario and looked at the ancient computer which had booted up fully. Time to get searching. I pulled the chair out from the desk and sat at it, pulling up the google search engine once again. 'Strength and speed' I typed in the box.

It pulled up the same websites from last time, but added a couple new ones. I clicked on the first new one, and the site was all about...I gulped. Vampires. Reading through the information, it was the old vampires, like Dracula, where they burned in the sunlight, rejected holy water, and hated garlic. But Bella walked in sunlight, didn't even flinch when she saw water, and as far as I knew, she had garlic sitting on her plate when she sat down with her tray. So those were strikes.

I clicked out of the site and went to the next one. 'Speed' 'strength' and 'ice cold skin' were part of the description of the vampire. Now that I think about it, Bella's skin was cold when I accidentally touched her in Biology. I thought she was just freezing cause the room was always set to winter temperatures. I read the rest of the description and sat back, stunned. I was in love with a vampire.

But how I was going to confront Bella about her little secret, I wasn't sure. Maybe I could demand we talk after driving over to her house, but that would be too formal. In my haste, I didn't spot Bella lounging on my bed till I clicked out of the site and rested my eyes on her.

"Shit!" I jumped, my hand resting against my chest. "You scared me, don't do that."

She searched my face, and raised her eyebrows. "You know something, don't you?"

I waited till I had my breathing under control and then squared my shoulders. "Yeah, i do. We need to talk." I stood and gave her a look before heading outside and toward the forest. I didn't look back, just kept walking.

When I was far enough into the forest and I could still see the house, I stopped, and leaned against the tree, while Bella entered slowly, her eyes guarded.

"I know what you've been hiding. It's not that hard to guess." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Then just say it. Your making this difficult." She glanced my way after a few seconds.

"Your a vampire." I said, feeling hopelessly stupid. I could be wrong and she could laugh at me for even suggesting it.

"Right. Wasn't hard, was it?" She said, though there was a hard edge to her voice.

"No." I said, confusion in my voice. "Why were you trying so hard to avoid me?"

She sighed, and grabbed my hand. It was cold, enough to make someone shiver.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a bit afraid of what she wanted to show me.

"Up the mountain. I have to show you something." She tossed me onto her back and started running.

It felt like a motorcycle ride, which Charlie absolutely forbid because he didn't want me killing myself. When I was little, he kept his gun belt on because he didn't want me shooting myself. Now that I'm older, he takes it off because he trusts me. He knows that I wouldn't shoot myself intentionally.

She stopped with a jolt and set me on the ground a little too fast. I stumbled and then watched as Bella walked up into a patch of sunlight.

"This is what makes us different from others." She said, and pulled up her jacket sleeve. Her whole arm was sparkling, like thousands of diamonds.

"Just that? The fact that you sparkle?" I had an urge to laugh.

"Basically. No two vampires are alike." She pushed the sleeve back down, and looked at me. "I was a killer once, Edward. You don't want to be near me." She turned and walked off.

"Wait, Bella!" I called, looking around for her.

"I could kill you!" She shouted, and i whirled to see her gracefully land on another rock, a frustrated expression on her face.

I was going to reply, but she moved away again, closer to me this time. "I have the strength to snap you in half." She grabbed a tree root and snapped it in half. It didn't faze me, it just made me feel safer with her. Weird I know. I should be scared out of my mind.

"Do you see what I'm capable of?" She asked, her voice tortured. "It would be crazy for me to hang around you."

I had a second of fear and panic. "No, Bella, I don't care if your capable of that. It makes me feel...safe when I'm with you."

She sighed, her shoulders sagging. She had given in. "Edward..."

"Don't." I said, and moved closer to her. "I trust you." I reached out to comfort her, but she just moved away again. "Bella?"

"Give me a second. I'm still getting used to this."

I waited patiently, and she jumped back down from the tree she must've climbed into, and walked close to me until she was only inches from me.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" She whispered.

"I'm positive about you." I said, wanting so badly to kiss her.

She raised her eyebrows, and grinned. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

"I'm just lucky I guess." I chuckled, and she closed the distance, placing her hand against my heart.

"It was me who was lucky. I just chose to hate you." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why? Why did you hate me?" I asked, intrigued.

(To be continued into the next chapter...)


	6. Chapter 6

"Why? Why did you hate me?" I asked, intrigued.

"My diet isn't exactly what you'd call normal for vampires. I don't drink human blood, though sometimes I slip from time to time. Our family feeds on animal blood, which if you put into human terms, like a person on a vegan diet." She explained, looking at me.

"Oh. So you thought I was the demon from hell type of thing?" I grinned.

"No more, no less." Bella said, shrugging. "Unless you can think of something better than that description, I think it suits the situation perfectly."

I rolled my eyes, and grinned. I was going to have to get used to her emotions and body language.

"Right, so, you should get home. Charlie's going to be coming to check on you." Bella said right after our little silence. I was twirling a piece of grass in my hand, but I looked up when she said 'Charlie'.

"Oh shoot!" I stood, dropping the blade of grass. I started to walk back down the path to the front of the house.

"Um, Edward?" Bella called, and I spun around, almost falling on my face.

"Yeah, Bella?" I called back.

"I want to try something, if that's alright with you." She replied, and came over to where I was standing.

"Sure. Go ahead." I said, but she hadn't made her move yet.

"Be very still. Don't move." She spoke, and I watched as she moved in toward me. It didn't occur to me that she was going to kiss me until she was inches away from my face. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to her.

"Don't move." She commanded in that velvety voice.

I stayed put, and those couple seconds were agony until her lips finally met mine. It was like I was hit with lightning, when we kissed. I tried to get her to go further with me, but she pulled away after that, and stared into my eyes.

"Edward...I can't lose control with you." She said, her voice pained.

"You won't. I trust you." I said, finally smiling wide.

"Let's get you home." She said, nodding her head toward the treeline, and I sighed, trudging toward the break in the trees. Bella followed, her footsteps lighter than mine. I had to turn around constantly to check and see if she was there.

As she brought me home, I opened the door, and she followed me in, like she was comfortable with the house.

"Have you been sneaking in here or something? You just walked right in."

"Yeah, I come and watch you while you sleep. You talk, you know that?"

I ducked my head, and was embarrassed.

"Don't worry. You just talk about me mostly and you really miss Arizona. The heat." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to her, my face a bit red. "Yeah, I do miss Arizona. But I wouldn't go back just to see my mom. She's dead to me." I sat on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest, laying my head on my knees.

"What happened?" Bella asked, sitting next to me. "If you don't mind me asking."

I raised my eyes up at her without moving my face, and then sighed. "Well, she was a good mom, she cared for me and told me she loved me and all that. I loved her too, with her scatterbrained ways." I chuckled, remembering some of the fun we used to have. "Then she started dating Phil..." My smile faded, replaced by anger. "Phil got her into drinking. She came home late, and would scream so loud I would have to quiet her with a sleeping pill. Every morning, she would wake up with a splitting headache, and if I so much as disturbed her, she would beat the shit out of me. Scared out of my mind, I left one night and spent the night at my friends house. I started crying to my friend about it all, and she was there for me." Thinking about it just made me tear up.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She said, after listening to my sob story. I didn't mean to make it about me, but I just thought she would want to know. She seemed truly concerned for me, and that's what I fell for most about Bella, even if she was a vampire.

"No need to be sorry." I smiled, waving it off. "So, just out of curiosity, how did you turn? I mean, there's gotta be some cool story to tell, right?" I grinned.

"Not really cool, but there is a story." She laughed, and sat back against the couch. "I was born up in Chicago, my parents both Isabella and Thomas raised me there. Growing up, I loved to travel, see something new. My parents would take me places, pick up souvenirs if they were gone without me." Bella looked off into space, like she wasn't paying attention to the story. I was going to remind her, but she picked up where she left off. "But then they never came back one day. I waited and waited, by the phone. They never called, and I found out from the police that they'd both died in a car crash. Spun off the road as there was ice, and crashed into the bridge that separated our town from the freeways."

I lifted my head, my eyes watering again at her story. "What happened to you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I couldn't deal with the loss of my parents. I cried for three days straight. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. Made up images of their crash burned in my mind, and I decided, if they weren't living, neither would I." She turned her head, and I thought she was going to cry. But her eyes were burning with pain as she spoke her next words.

"I ran out into the cold air, with no jacket. I was also barefoot, a knife stuck in my pocket, you know, a pocketknife." She looked to me for confirmation before she continued. "It was about a half hour walk to the woods, but shorter if you drove. I drew the knife from my pocket, keeping myself aware of my surroundings, when three men jumped from the shadows and grabbed me from all sides. They touched me and hurt me in ways that couldn't possibly exist. But they did."

"Bella..." I said, looking at her as she looked at me.

"I'm not done. I was close to dead, so they left me there, laughing as my knife lay broken on the sidewalk. I was glad to at least die so I'd be with my parents. But when I woke again, I thought I was in heaven at first. Or hell, wherever you go. But Carlisle was hovered over me, his warm and welcoming smile greeting me as I sat up from the bed a little too fast for human."

She'd gotten to how she turned! I listened hard now, with curiosity.

"They all welcomed me in, but I couldn't accept my life how it was. As soon as I woke, I ran into the woods, killing every human I could find. Sometimes I had to wait days before I killed another being." Sighing, she stared at me again.

"But you overcame that, right?" I asked.

"Eventually, I came back to Carlisle and the others. They welcomed me back with open arms again, and this time I took it. I've been with them ever since." Her smile was evident on her face now.

"Well, I'm glad." I smiled, wiping the excess water from my eyes.

"Were you crying?" She asked, appalled.

"No! It's just...hot in here." I said, pretending to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Edward..." She laughed, and pulled me closer. I leaned on her chest, snuggling into her. Within the few minutes, I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weekend ended and school became the priority again, I sat in English thinking about how bad Bella's life was before her transformation. Being a vampire looked awesome and all, but surely she didn't want her life to turn out that way, right? I was undecided about if I wanted my life to be like hers.

I looked up as someone came in, and to my delight and surprise, it was Bella.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, unable to contain myself.

"I rearranged my classes so I'm with you." She grinned, sitting next to me as the teacher walked in.

"No kidding." I replied, and took out my notebook to start the notes we'd be painstakingly writing the whole class period.

"We will be picking up the tale of Romeo and Juliet, so here are some background notes to start us off. Please have the book by next class so we can start the reading. I will be picking people to read Romeo and Juliet's lines, so be warned." The teacher recited to the class, and began with her notes.

I took notes, focused on the background within the story, and found a piece of paper sticking out of my notebook after a while.

*i'm bored* it said.

*why aren't you taking notes then?* I wrote, and gave it to Bella.

*cause, I don't need to. I've got to talk to you*

I read it and looked at her. Then, I wrote, *okay, is it bad?*

*no. Well, compared to most bad things, it's not as bad.*

I raised an eyebrow, and shook my head. I pushed the paper under my notes, and nodded to Bella that I got the note.

"Edward, would you stay for a minute?" The teacher said, before the bell rang. "And Bella, please." She smiles at her.

"Sure." Bella gives her a smile, and the bell rang, students filing out of the class. I stood up from the desk, putting my things away before walking up to the teachers desk.

"You two aren't in trouble, I just wanted you two to be Romeo and Juliet. You both would be excellent candidates." She looked at the both of us. "What do you say?"

"I'm in." I replied, and looked at Bella.

"Fine." She grumbled, but smiled.

"Great, just bring in your books and we'll start tomorrow." She turned and started to pack her files into her bag.

I pulled Bella with me over to my desk. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Nothing, I'm trying to participate in class and saying 'fine' to a chance to get extra credit is really rude." I said, letting her go and crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's just...I've already learned this like fifteen thousand times. Why don't you try being in my shoes for a while?"

"Hmm, sounds like an invite to the vampire party." I grinned.

"Ugh, your the worst!" She said, and stormed out of the classroom.

"I win." I said to myself, as I picked up my things and walked out.

I caught up to Bella and tried to spin her around but I forgot she wasn't human. She turned around, anger clear on her face.

"What, Edward?"

"You need to talk to me?" I reminded her, standing in the hall next to her class.

"Right. Well, I've got to hunt this upcoming weekend, so your going to have to find someone to stay with. Besides me."

I frowned. Well that ruined my plans to hangout with Bella. "Fine. Maybe I'll visit Jackie."

Bella's face was one of disgust when I looked up. "What?"

"Nothing. Yeah, you do that. At least it'll keep you occupied." She said, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I spoke after the silence. "I didn't mean to make it a scene in there."

"No, it was my fault." She looked into the classroom. "I should get going. You have class too."

"Right. See you at lunch?" I asked, and she smiled. Which meant that I would see her.

In the lunchroom, I spotted Bella with her tray in front of her, looking up at me as I entered with my lunch.

"Hi." I said, sitting down on the opposite side of her.

"Hey."

I looked at her food, and then at her. "Do you eat regular food? I know you just drink animal blood, but..."

Bella laughed. "Observant from the start. But watch this." She picked up the pizza slice on her plate and stuck it in her mouth. Chewing it quickly, she swallowed it, and then set it back down.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"We just keep our food in front of us for show." She looked over at the family, and so did I. They were watching us intently.

"So you all aren't related? All adopted?" I wondered, looking back over their features. They were all different from one another.

"Yeah. We each have a story to tell. You'll have to meet the family one day, and hear each of the stories."

"Sounds like a plan." I half grinned, and they all looked away when I looked at them.

"Mhm." She mused, and right afterward, the bell rang for gym.

"Damn it. I don't want to go to gym." I whined, groaning.

"Come on, Edward. It can't be that bad." She laughed.

"Well, it's not but I don't feel like going."

"Alright, how about we skip class and we'll hang out at home or something."

"Yeah, I like that better." I said, and stood up, throwing my food I didn't even touch away.

"Alright." She stood up, and threw her stuff away, and we both headed toward her car.

"Wait, what about my cab?" I asked, looking at the faded red truck.

"I'll have Alice drop it off after we're done." She smiled at me.

"Alright." I looked at it for a second longer, then turned my attention to her Volvo.

"Hop in." She said, unlocking the passenger door.

I got in, and looked around. It was easily familiar, with the seats, the radio that played fantastically, and the sleekness of it. It made me feel like I was in a panic room but better.

"Like it? I think your getting the hang of it." She chuckled a little bit, starting the car and driving out of the lot.

"Yeah, how are you driving this? I thought you'd be capable of something else, like a sports car."

She burst out laughing. "No! We have tons of money and we choose to spend it not on sports cars but these babies." She gripped the steering wheel, and made the engine purr before accelerating.

"I wouldn't have guessed." I retorted, but looked out the window at the scenery flying by.

"Something bothering you?" She asked after a moment.

"No." I said, sighing. I was just super tired.

She said nothing after that, and let me sit there in silence as we drove to Charlie's and pulled into the driveway.

Bella and I were sitting laying against the bedframe, cuddled next to each other with our feet tangled. I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back, and of course pulled back when she thought it would progress further.

"Why do you do that?" I ask, frustrated.

"Because, I set myself boundaries. I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"Just be careful." I shrugged, my arms on her shoulders.

"Edward, quit trying to push it." She warned me, and I sighed, dragging my arms off her and playfully pouted.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Maybe when your not this fragile I can be a little more rough with you, but until then..."

"I know." I said, and leaned against her, my arms around her waist.

"I love you." She looked down after a while.

That was the first time she'd said that. I smiled wide.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend fast approached, with Thursday being our last real day to be with each other. I couldn't stand to let her go for the weekend, but to keep her from killing me, she had to go.

"Edward, I'll be back before you can get yourself stuck in a situation. Unless your that stupid, then that metaphor wouldn't work." Bella mused.

"I still get it." I said, snuggled against her.

"I have to leave at lunch tomorrow. Alice and Rosalie want to leave then."

I buried my face in her shirt, inhaling her sweet scent. It smelled amazing, but I couldn't place the scent. Something with lilac in it?

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, and brought my chin up to look at her. "I promise, I won't be gone longer than the three days, Edward."

"You promise?" I ask, and yawn. It was already 10:45.

"Promise. Now get some sleep. You have a test tomorrow." She kissed my forehead, and I laid down, pulling Bella with me.

"Stay with me." I said sleepily.

She laughed, and laid beside me. Again, I snuggled up beside her, clutching her shirt so she wouldn't leave, and placed my head on her stomach. Within seconds, I was asleep.

On Friday, classes sped up, even though I didn't want them to. By lunchtime, my heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to burst from my chest. As soon as I entered the lunchroom, my friends all stared at me, wanting to talk to me, but I went over to Bella, sitting by herself.

"Are you leaving soon?" I ask her, and she nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Edward. I'll be fine." She smiled. I felt like she was leaving me, but she'd be back.

"Alright. I can handle the weekend without you." I told myself and her.

She grinned. "That's the spirit." Bella looked up as the pixie haired girl, Alice, placed her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Ready?" She asked, looking over to me. "You must be Edward. Bella's talked so much about you."

I blushed, for both me and her, and then the blond haired beauty, Rosalie, walked into the conversation.

"Oh, he's cute, Bella. I was right! Yes!" She pumped her fist, and Alice sighed.

"Fine, you'll get those clothes you wanted later. Bella, time to go."

"Hang on." She stood, and I stood with her. She hugged me, and I held her for a while, not wanting to let her go.

"Edward, I need to go." She said, and I sensed that she was going to lose control if I didn't let her go.

"Hurry back, please." I begged, watching as they all smiled at me, and left out the cafeteria door.

For the remainder of the lunch period, I sat alone at that table, hardly touching my food. And I'm always hungry. I couldn't go to class after that, so I decided to skip and start my weekend early.

I hopped into my cab and drove home, running inside and dialed Jackie's home number.

"Uh, hello?" She answered.

"It's me, Edward." I responded, and she perked up.

"Edward! You son of a gun, why don't you call me? I'm lonely down here!"

"Sorry. Um, do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Would I! You need to get down here, I have a job for you."

"What's that?" I said, leaning against the wall, smiling like an idiot.

"Mm, well it's got to do with the car..."

"No way! You want to fix the car with me?" Oh, shit, I was super hyped now.

"Yeah, get your ass down here, Swan!" She chuckled.

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone, and then headed back outside to my cab. I got in, and started the truck, heading out to La Push in the light drizzle that was now falling.

When I got there, I put the car in park and got out. Jackie came running over to me, and crushed me in a hug. "Edward, you made it!"

"Yeah, I most certainly did. I couldn't just sit at home." Though I would love to, I had to keep myself distracted.

"True. Well, come on over." She started walking over to the garage, and I followed. It was a tiny thing, more like a shed but bigger.

"Dang, that doesn't look like a car." I looked at the car that she'd told me about. It was just parts put together.

"Ah, that's where you come in. I thought you could help me rebuild it, and come back every weekend to get it done. It could be our project, you know?"

"I would love to do that, but..." I trailed off, unsure how to put my words.

"Let me guess, you've got a girlfriend. And she doesn't trust me." She rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her hip. "Let me just tell you, you should get out of that relationship while you still can."

"I love her, Jackie. I'm not just going to dump her." I crossed my arms.

"Whatever, I'm just warning you." She shrugged, and we didn't talk for a while. Jackie started to pull apart some of the things on the car. I helped, and placed them on the floor, along with the others.

"Edward..." She tried, but then stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

I looked up from tightening the bolts on the tires. "No, you shouldn't have. But I forgive you." I smiled, and pushed myself back, going back to tighten the bolts.

The weekend continued like this, flying by as if time had suddenly sped up. By the time we'd gotten some of the car put together, I had to go cook Charlie dinner.

"I had a lot of fun, Edward." She said, hugging me. I hugged her back, sighing. I would miss her.

"I did too. I want to do it again soon."

She watched me walk off to my cab, and smiled back when I smiled at her, starting the cab.

Then I drove off, using the fifteen minutes to think about what happened over the weekend. I'd almost forgotten that Bella wasn't here.

When I got home, I saw the familiar silver paint job, and my heart fluttered in my chest. Bella was back from her hunting trip.


	9. Chapter 9

I spent dinner with Charlie, knowing that Bella would be up in my room already, waiting for me. I tried to calm myself down, but my heart was beating double time. I squirmed in my seat as I finished dinner, and threw my plate in the sink, and bolted up the stairs.

As I flung open my door, Bella looked up at me, her eyes the normal ocher gold color and a serene calm smile on her face. I sighed, my body relaxing as I walked over to her and she took me in her arms.

"Bella...I missed you." I mumbled, bunching her shirt in my hand and snuggled into her.

"I did too. I think Alice and Rosalie were tired of listening to me talk about you." She chuckled.

"You told them about me? What did you say?" I asked, sitting up cross-legged on the bed.

"Well, everything. Just girl stuff." She shook her head. "You guys wouldn't know, or understand."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked, not really sleepy.

"Your not tired? I'm sure you had a exhausting weekend." She eyed me.

"I went down to La Push, it's not really that exhausting." I said, but yawned in spite of myself.

"Edward, sleep. You need it. I'll ask you what I need to ask you in the morning." She said, and I was curious now.

"What is it?" I tilt my head, like a puppy dog.

"Nothing. Edward, please!" She laughed, trying hard to resist.

"Ugh, fine." I pouted, and laid down on my pillow. She laid next to me, and I placed my head on her stomach. I yawned again, and got comfy as I settled into sleep.

In the morning, I woke to find Bella looking out the window, out of bed already. I sat up, stretching as she turned toward the bed.

"What's today?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Monday. School day." She smiled. "Your gonna be late."

"Oh shit!" I checked the clock, and then ran into the bathroom, throwing the shower on. It wasn't till after I was in that I actually thought of what Bella had said.

When I exited the bathroom, in black pants, a black t-shirt, and my nikes, I eyed Bella, sitting on my bed.

"Your not going to school?"

"Of course I am. I just thought it would help you get ready quicker if I said you were going to be late."

I rolled my eyes. "Well it helped, happy?" I checked the time again, and grabbed my backpack. "Meet me at the car?" I asked, smiling.

"As always." She replied, and came over to kiss me. I locked my hands around her neck and kissed her back. Then I pulled back and walked out my bedroom door, down to the kitchen, where I had a quick breakfast bar. Then I checked my outfit for flaws before heading outside to Bella's Volvo.

"Took you long enough." She said with a seductive smile on her face.

"I timed it, it was ten minutes!" I joked, and grinned back.

"I was teasing. You look nice." She complemented, and my face turned beet red.

"Thanks." Though I rarely look anything but.

She pulled out of the driveway, and headed toward school. "Have you told Charlie about us?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm taking you to meet my family tonight, so I would like to also be known as your girlfriend to Charlie." She smiled, but in a serious way.

"Oh...tonight?" I stalled, playing with my fingers.

"Edward..." She scolded.

"Alright, alright. Well, could we wait a couple weeks? I don't want to introduce you to Charlie just yet." I said, sitting up in my seat as Bella turned into the parking lot.

"I guess we could." She reluctantly agreed, and I smiled to myself. We pulled into a parking spot, then Bella shut the car off, leaving us in silence. "Ready?"

"Uh, sure?" I said, more of a question.

She shook her head, chuckling as she got out, letting me out afterward. I got out of the car, and almost lost my balance, being so tall and the car being short.

"Careful. You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just had a little head rush." I shook my head, and grabbed my backpack. Within the minutes it took to get to class, I made sure to make it count. I held her hand, brushing my skin up against hers, because it was particularly humid today. Since she had cool skin, I used it to my advantage.

Once we got to class, I frowned, letting her hand go, and started for the door. She pulled me back, and leaned in for a kiss. I wrapped my hands around her neck and kissed her back. I couldn't get enough of her, it was like a drug.

"You'll be late, go." She whispered.

"I don't want to." I whined.

"Edward, go." She said, moving away from me to give me more incentive.

"Ugh, fine." I said, sighing as I trudged into class. Turning around, I caught a glimpse of Bella laughing before she headed off to class.

After school, Bella dropped me off at home and told me she'd be back at 6 to get me. Then she drove off and I was left to panic about tonight. What do you wear to a vampires house? A tuxedo? Nice clothes? I wouldn't know, this was new to me, as well as Bella.

I spent almost two hours picking out the right outfit, ending up wearing jeans and a t shirt. It suited the occasion. Once I did that, I checked my hair, messing with it till it looked great.

Charlie wasn't home when Bella came to get me, so I wrote him a note, telling him I'd be with Bella for dinner and to get something for himself. I closed up the house and went out with Bella to her car.

"Ready?" She asks, and I groan inwardly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say, and she started the car, as I threw my seatbelt on.

All too soon, we were at her house. The house was nowhere near the road to Forks High, it was secluded in the forest, miles from town. I guess they would have to be secluded, because they're vampires. And with Bella's off and on craving for human blood, it would draw them too much attention. Then they'd leave, and...I didn't want to think about that.

"You okay?" Bella asked, her eyebrows creased in worry.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said, stepping out of the car as she turned the engine off.

"They haven't been near human blood in a while, especially Jasper, so try not to trip, or cut yourself."

"Pfft, what's the worst that could happen?" I said, and I meant it as a joke. Little did I know that it was going to be a long night.


End file.
